It is desirable to present goods in a well-structured and organized manner. A constant appearance can be achieved by pushing goods forward to the front of the display unit either by their own weight or by a spring-loaded slide member.
Display units with this feature have been known for some time; however, it is very tedious to (re)-fill this type of display unit against the force of the spring-loaded slide member or the weight force of the goods. The difficulty is increased when the display unit is mounted on a shelf, where the access to the base is limited.
In order to prevent theft, the display unit should be mounted rigidly, e.g., on a shelf or a counter top; moreover, it should be excluded that an unusually large quantity of goods is removed from the display unit in a single access to the display unit.
This has been achieved previously by leaving only a small opening in a display unit, thereby allowing removal of only one item of the displayed goods at a given time. While this is an adequate solution for the problem of theft, it limits the flexibility of the display unit, i.e., only one size of goods can be displayed with such display units.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display unit which overcomes the problems mentioned above.